Entrevistas
by AikoBreHoney
Summary: Se trata de dos entrevistas realizadas a Harry y Ron.
1. Harry Potter

**Entrevista a Harry James Potter**

_Por Beatriz Danae_

Dentro de las grandes posibilidades que me ha dado el trabajar en el profeta, una de las más afortunadas ha sido el poder conocer directamente a Harry Potter. Así es, el famoso héroe que hace poco más de diez años acabó definitivamente con uno de los magos más perversos que han existido y acechado a nuestro querido mundo mágico: Tom Marvolo Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort (no se preocupen de leerlo en voz alta puesto que hace años pudieron destruir en su totalidad el hechizo Tabú).

Tuve que asistir a una reunión de Aurores que se dio en el ministerio y ahí lo encontré. Lo reconocí inmediatamente no solo por su clásica cicatriz, sino por las claras descripciones e imágenes que salen constantemente de él; siempre mencionando el tema de su heroísmo y su ahora nueva vida como Auror, y uno bastante destacado, debo decir. Sin dudar unos segundos me acerqué a él pidiéndole una entrevista con sumo cuidado, después de todo es una persona muy ocupada. Cuando aceptó comencé enseguida la entrevista. Aunque tuve que prometer no preguntar nada más acerca de los incidentes de Hogwarts, porque hace tiempo ya había dejado de dar esas respuestas. Asegurando que esas no son mis intenciones le agradezco ofrecerme su tiempo.

_-Por nada, es un placer -me contestó mientras limpiaba un poco sus anteojos antes de ponerlos nuevamente en su lugar-. Bien, puedes comenzar a preguntar lo que quieras._

**-Bien. Muchas veces he leído reportajes de usted, después de todo ha terminado por ser uno de los ídolos vivos más grandes en la historia mágica. ¿Qué opina usted con respecto a los comentarios más frecuentes acerca de éste tema que no ha muerto, el tema de "el niño que vivió"?**

_-Hace tiempo ya que he dejado de preocuparme por lo que la gente diga de mi. Ser el centro de atención para los niños puede parecer divertido, pero no lo es cuando has pasado por lo que yo tuve que vivir. Al principio y aún hoy pienso que están equivocados; yo no soy un héroe, solo alguien que prefirió elegir el camino correcto._

**-Creo que a muchos en la actualidad nos hace falta eso -le respondo, a lo que él afirma-. Ahora como Auror, ¿Cómo decidió convertirse en uno?**

_-Fue repentino -rió, al parecer recordando algo-. Llegó Kingsley que por esos tiempo era el ministro y me dijo: "Potter, ya hay una vacante esperándote en el ministerio para ser Auror". Obviamente quedé impresionado de que me lo pidiera así nada más, considerando que no había terminado Hogwarts. Sin dudar acepté, después de todo es lo que siempre había tenido en mente para continuar viviendo en el mundo mágico, conociéndolo aún más, y era lo que más me había llamado la atención para seguir en el futuro._

**-Cuando estaba contestándome recordó algo ¿Puede contarme?**

_-No es una anécdota demasiado divertida, pero si narrable. Estábamos sentados en la mesa comiendo cuando dije con decisión: "Iré al ministerio, decidí convertirme en Auror". Fue todo extraño: Hermione y Ron me quedaron mirando con cara de '¿te volviste loco?' Molly casi se atora con el jugo de calabaza y Ginny me regañó por llegar y tomar decisiones arriesgadas. Casi me matan con sus miradas, hasta que al final aceptaron resignados._

**-Al fin aceptaron y al parecer todo ha ido muy bien. Tenemos a un gran Auror.**

_-Por suerte todo ha ido bastante bien, algunos alborotadores y hechizos imperdonables que han ameritado largas penas en Azkaban, pero nada que no pudiesemos controlar._

**-¿No ha tenido dificultades? Después de todo, como Harry Potter, ha de haber ganado tanto seguidores como enemigos. **

_-Claro que he tenido problemas con eso, lo bueno es que con los años hemos logrado exterminarlos casi por completo. Al principio algunas cartas amenazantes que aseguraban que Voldemort volvería con más poder que nunca. Para cuando me gradué de Auror y aprendí a usar la magia con mayor habilidad hacíamos seguimientos a esas cartas y logramos encontrar a los autores, algunos habían sido mortífagos y otros simples seguidores a las sombras, de esos que prefieren salvar el pellejo antes que nada. _

**-Ahora le preguntaré de su vida familiar ¿Puedo? -asintió aprobando, sin más, continué-. Todos tienen más que claro que su esposa es Ginevra Weasley hermana de su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley. Para el público farandulero: ¿Cómo fue que le pidió matrimonio? Y ¿Qué opinó su amigo con respecto a eso? Sé que es muy sobre protector -ante eso comenzó a reír con ganas antes de contestarme.**

_-Perdón -se disculpó cuando dejó de reír-. Bueno creo que contestaré primero la segunda pregunta: para Ron fue bastante difícil aceptar que su 'pequeña hermana' estaba saliendo, principalmente no era porque fuese conmigo, sino por el hecho de que saliera con un chico. Luego de que todo terminara decidí volver con ella, sin decirle a Ron, por supuesto, cuando le pregunté a Ginny si quería volver conmigo y si estaba dispuesta a lo que conllevaba no lo dudó y se lanzó a mis brazos; para mi mala suerte justamente Ron había entrado a la cocina donde estábamos en ese momento: pensé que me mataría con su mirada, y no exagero. Respiró profundo y se resignó a salir por donde había entrado, extrañamente Hermione pasó después de él y cerró la puerta dándonos privacidad. Nunca le pregunté que sucedió... _

_'Cuando le pedí matrimonio hace siete años lo hice una noche estrellada en la playa y procuré pedirle ayuda a Hermione con Ron (no quería interrupciones); lo hablamos con calma y el aceptó felicitándome por tomar la decisión al fin. Creo que dijo algo como: 'prefiero tenerte como amigo cerca que como un desconocido lejos, así estaré informado' con el tiempo al menos todo se ha normalizado, hace ya bastante que con mi esposa hay privacidad absoluta. _

**-¡Qué romántico! Al fin después vinieron los niños y sé que ella está casi a punto de tener otro hijo, ¿el último?**

-_Ya lo creo que será el último, James tiene solo cinco años y es un torbellino de problemas, aunque es siempre agradable pensar en tenerlo ahí con nosotros. Los nombres fueron en memoria de los que quise; Ginny entendió perfectamente y me dejó usarlos para nuestros hijos; por suerte le gustaban. Hoy mismo venía a buscarme para ir su última revisión._

Repentinamente, como si hubiesen sido escuchadas sus palabras, un pequeño llegó corriendo y gritando, lo reconocimos como James. Gritó llamando a su padre y éste se despidió gentilmente apoyándose en que ya debía marchar con su esposa. Comprendí y agradecí el tiempo que me había prestado y pude verlo ir con su pequeño de la mano. Harry Potter es grande, y no solo por haber sido quien derrotó al mago tenebroso, sino por su paciencia y buena voluntad.

* * *

_Esta historia tipo entrevista llevaba muchos años guardada en mis respaldos y quisiera compartirla tal como la escribí en aquellos momentos._


	2. Ronald Weasley

**Entrevista a Ronald Bilius Weasley**

_Por Beatriz Danae_

Los Productos que ofrece sortilegios Weasley son sumamente exigidos por el mundo mágico. En un principio esta tienda era dirigida por los gemelos Weasley Fred y George, hasta que uno de ellos, Fred, falleció lamentablemente. Con grandes esfuerzos la tienda se mantuvo luego de la derrota de Voldemort y ahora es administrada con gran maestría por George y uno de sus varios hermanos: Ronald Weasley, mejor conocido como Ron.

Como he mencionado al principio de mi artículo la tienda es sumamente aclamada y se ha ampliado con favorables resultados tanto para el dueño como para sus trabajadores pero ¿A qué se ha debido tanto éxito?

Hago mención de la tienda pues es uno de los más grandes éxitos en estos días para Ron, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y uno de los más grandes apoyos que ha tenido, como siempre ha destacado en las entrevistas.

Cuando atravesé la puerta de sortilegios Weasley en el Callejón Diagon pensaba intentar con todos los métodos posibles conseguir esa entrevista con la promesa de no hacer mención de los sucesos de la guerra; pensé que me rechazaría debido a la reciente entrevista en la cual Harry y sus amigos declararon no hablar más acerca del tema de Voldemort. De ahí mi temor a que no quisiese responder y pudiese haber llegado incluso a ser hostil; me equivoqué de lleno. Llegué temprano el día lunes, un poco antes de que el cartel de cerrado cambiara a abierto. Cuando golpeé fue precisamente él quién abrió: fue sumamente amable al decirme que estaba cerrado y se rió luego de que yo le hiciese la propuesta de la entrevista jurando casi inmediatamente que no preguntaría nada de "ese pasado", como lo he llamado. Me dejó entrar y ofreció comenzar lo antes posible ya que pronto abrirían y los demás trabajadores comenzarían a llegar, sin más, comencé.

**-Gracias por aceptar contestarme -le sonreí-. El motivo principal de mi visita es sobre usted y su reciente crecimiento como el segundo dueño de Sortilegios Weasley, aclárenos, ¿como terminó trabajando con su hermano?.**

_-Bien -miró al cielo pensativo- ...Un día estábamos pensando en lo que haríamos con nuestros futuros. Todos lo teníamos muy claro, excepto Hermione que siempre piensa demasiado -suspiró- en fin... Yo sería un auror; si, como Harry. Era una idea emocionante y lo que más me había llamado la atención en ese entonces. Un día llegó George desanimado; las cosas no le salían bien desde hace tiempo y la tienda había empezado a decaer por la falta de entusiasmo para crear cosas nuevas y crear más de las que ya habían; creo que fue a quien más de afectó la muerte de Fred. Entre todos tratamos de animarlo: fue realmente difícil, pero al cabo de un tiempo recuperó su vitalidad un poco después de que Harry aceptara convertirse en auror y, como si hubiese sido a modo de pago, me ofreció un puesto. Acepté ayudarlo un tiempo hasta que se recuperara y terminamos inventando un montón de cosas que ayudaron a la tienda enormemente. Terminé quedándome aquí disfrutando de lo que hacía._

**-Por lo que al quedarse decidió tomar definitivamente el puesto, la fortuna terminó sonriéndole.**

_-No hay duda -asintió sonriendo._

**-¿Y las ideas? Cada mes hay muchas cosas nuevas saliendo de esta tienda, ¿no es difícil crear tanto para cada mes?**

_-¡Si que lo es! -exclamó dándome la razón por completo- Al principio era menos lo que nos pedían pero después ¡todo fue una locura! Teníamos que crear nuevas cosas y renovar las que se habían acabado por la demanda; ¡casi me vuelvo loco!. Terminé diciéndole a George que ya no podíamos con tanto y que debíamos contratar nuevo personal con las ganancias para aumentarlas, cuando lo hicimos el ritmo se puso normal para los dos y terminamos expandiéndonos más todavía._

**-En un principio usted era otro empleado más de George, ¿cómo terminó siendo el segundo dueño?**

_-Al principio solo era una ayuda que quería darle, así me distraía y no tenía la necesidad de volver a Hogwarts para seguir estudiando. Además no creo que George me mirara en algún momento con tan altas responsabilidades. Cuando me tomé mi primera semana libre decidí investigar qué era lo que los magos y brujas queríamos basándome en un principio en mi. Hermione me ayudó, debo decirlo, aunque sus ideas eran bastante aburridas (lo siento mi cielo, pero ¡es la verdad!). Cuando se las propuse a George este aceptó intentarlo: tuvieron éxito. Decidió hacerme su principal ayudante y luego de un tiempo me ofreció un tercio de sortilegios con la condición de que siguiéramos trabajando con ese ritmo. _

**-Y pensar que está casado con ella -sonreí con burla moderada. Él solo se encogió de hombros indicando que habían cosas inexplicables-. Entonces ha sido una gran escalada para llegar hacia donde está. Grandes valores para enseñar a sus hijos.**

_-Más de los que les ha inculcado mi esposa no creo que pueda - hizo una pausa y me invitó a beber jugo de calabaza; acepté con gusto._

**-Hermione era su mejor amiga y Harry Potter su mejor amigo, ¿qué es conocer así a Harry Potter? Después de todo usted es un mago y siempre lo ha sabido: creció oyendo hablar de él. Me gustaría conocer su punto de vista, si no es molestia.**

_-En un principio fue emocionante, para ser franco. Era un niño que siempre había oído hablar de Harry Potter y tenerlo frente a mi era como revivir a los héroes de los cuentos. Luego descubrí que era una persona normal y sin decidirlo se había hecho mi mejor amigo. Tal vez a veces me sentí opacado por su fama, pero luego me daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido y lo terco que podía llegar a ser._

**-Enfocándonos en su familia, ¿qué clase de padre se considera?**

_-Según los que me conocen: demasiado permisible -rió silenciosamente mientras lo miraba interrogante y cuando me dispuse a preguntar el porqué, él fue más rápido-. Bueno, cuando nació mi pequeña Rose la mimaba enormemente al igual que a Hugo. Les doy más de lo que necesitan y creo que no puedo decirles que no - ahora la que reía era yo._

**-¿Cómo considera su vida actual?**

_-Perfecta, a pesar de todo lo que pase. Las peleas y tristezas que vivimos me hicieron más fuerte y quien ahora soy. Feliz con mi familia y amigos. _

Luego me invitó a comer algo antes de irme; pronto llegarían los empleados y no iba totalmente lista para esta entrevista: solo he preguntado lo que mi mente creó en segundos.


End file.
